


Dancing

by dreamchaser31



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No amount of brain washing could alter the fact that Bucky knew how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

No amount of brain washing in the world could alter the fact that Bucky Barnes was a really great dancer. The wedding reception for Steve and Darcy’s wedding was being held at Avengers tower, and the best man couldn’t resist asking and dragging the maid of honor our when a swing song came on. 

Jane wasn’t much for dancing, nor was she one for parties, or large crowds in general, but Bucky was leading her through a highly complicated routine, making her look like a pro, and she couldn’t help but enjoy herself. She was expecting the one dance. She did promise him one. The second one came right after when he held her close, and she couldn’t help but lay her head on his chest. He smelled nice. Woods, and spice. Like a man. If they made candles in this scent she’d buy them in bulk. 

“You smell good,” she murmurs against his chest, the Armani tux couldn’t conceal his physic and had been doing things to her lady parts. 

He sounds amused as he spins her around, then pulls her back to him. “What do I smell like?”

“A man.”

“That’s a good thing then.”

She lets out a whimper into his chest and he takes pity on her, holding her body close, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you, doll.”

“Not embarrassed.”

“No?”

“I promised you one dance.”

“Yeah.”

“This is dance number two.”

“You wanna stop, doll?”

“No.”

“Then shut up and enjoy it.”

“Sorry.”

“Stop saying sorry. You didn’t do anything.”

Her face is on his chest again and suddenly he’s finding it hard to breathe, when another song comes on. It’s a fast one, but he keeps their pace, his hand finding his way down lower on her back. She doesn’t seem to mind, and his mouth goes dry. 

“How long’s it been, doll? Since Thor? How long’s he been gone?”

“Five months.”

She tried not to think about it. Thor was a sensitive subject. “I know ya don’t like’ta talk about him, doll. But maybe it’d help ya’know?” She said nothing, and he spun her again, and soon they were dancing next to Steve and Darcy. The bride looked beautiful in her crème colored dress, opting for her contacts today instead of her well-loved glasses. He shows her a tight smile before spinning Jane away again, and moving to a different part of the floor. 

Jane just seemed to be going with it. Four dances in, and she her head hadn’t left his chest, he briefly wondered if she’d fallen asleep, but worried no more, when her hand moved from his shoulder to his chest. “I know I should talk about it. It’s just easier if I don’t.”

“What makes that easier, doll?”

“I feel like I wasted five years of my life on him. I should be getting married to him, having babies. Isn’t that the dream? I didn’t know it was mine until I couldn’t have it anymore.”

“I think that’s everyone’s dream, doll.”

“Evidently not.”

He chuckles and it vibrates deep in his chest, and she hums when she hears it. She feels safe here, now, in his arms. “Then you’re going for the wrong guys, doll.”

“Not guys, just guy. No plural. Just one, and he has other priorities.”

“Then you need a guy that puts you first.”

“Story of my life,” she mumbles, feeling faint now, and he notices and leads her to their table for refreshments. He fills her cup with water, and sits down next to her. He watches her drink, and pushes a loose piece of hair away from her face and she thanks him. “I don’t know Bucky-“

“James.”

“What?”

“Call me James, please.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Everybody calls me Bucky.”

“Yeah,” she sips her water and stares at him.

“You call me James.”

“I call you Bucky.”

“Yeah. But I want you to call me James.”

“Why?”

“Because,” he leans in and kisses her gently. “Because you’re not everybody else to me. You’re Jane. And I’m James.” He kisses her again and she moans lightly before he pulls her up for another dance. “Come on. We need to teach these folks how to dance. I need my best girl.”

She couldn’t resist the pull he had on her, and allowed herself to be pulled in his arms, knowing something had changed in the hour since they started dancing. Maybe it was the way he held her, or the way he pressed tiny kisses into her hair, or the way she would catch him stare at her as he lead her through each dance. 

Or the way he walked her home that night, and pressed a light kiss onto her lips. “Breakfast with me tomorrow morning. Newlyweds will be on their honeymoon. I’ll be by, seven o’clock. If you’re not up, I’ll break in.”

She giggles nervously, and leans up for another kiss. “I’ll be up. I doubt I’ll sleep tonight anyway.”

He frowns and pulls her to him in concern. “You can’t sleep?”

She shrugs and turns to her door and enters her code, “I’m an astrophysicist. Nighttime is when I work.”

He smiles and runs a hand down her cheek, pushing her through the door, and closing it behind them. “We can watch a movie. Talk. S’been a long time since I’ve cuddled a dame.”

“Dame?”

“You’re right, that’s not the right word. How about this? S’been a long time since I’ve cuddled a beautiful woman.”

“You cuddle?” She hands him a beer, then flips a switch and her television descends from the ceiling, then she plops on the couch. “You don’t look like a cuddler.”

“I’m not really. But,” he motions to her as she sets it to a comedy on TV and sits next to her, pulling her into his arms with ease. “With the right company.”

“How often do you have the right company?”

“S’been a while, that’s for damn sure.”

“So what’s changed?”

“They weren’t you, doll.”

 

Jane woke up in her bed, spooned against him, on top of the blankets. His arms were wrapped around her, and apparently when you were in bed with a serum enhanced super soldier you didn’t need blankets. He was still wearing his tux, he’s abandoned the jacket, and the shirt was halfway unbuttoned exposing half of his chest. It was a good look. She saw the beginning of the scars on his shoulder and runs a finger over one of them. It wakes him up, and he grabs her hand.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“S’okay.”

“Do they still hurt you?”

“Not so much. Hurts more the way people look at them.”

She feels so guilty. “I’m sorry, James.”

His eyes close, she said his name, and it did things to his heart. “S’not your fault, doll.”

“Can I touch them?”

He closes his eyes, thinking for a moment. He wanted her comfortable with him. If that meant allowing her to see his flaws then that’s what he would do. “Go ahead.”

She helps him shrug off his shirt, and explores the area where the prosthetic connects to his shoulder, her tiny hands running along each scar as if she were exploring a delicate alignment of stars. He closes his eyes as her hands gently work their magic, each caress working the stiffness from his body, and then she feels her kiss him. His eyes open and she’s watching him. She smiles and he moans. 

“You’re an angel in disguise.”

She giggles and sits up. “You promised me breakfast.” 

“I did. I should probably change, though.” He motions to his tux. 

“Me too. I should shower.”

He kisses her gently then makes his way to his apartment in the floor above hers, smiling the whole way. 

 

A month later Steve and Darcy are back and very, very tan, and catching Bucky in the hall in the middle of lifting Jane into a passionate embrace and carrying her into his apartment. 

Darcy squeals. 

Steve shakes his head. “Jerk finally got the courage.”

“SHUT UP PUNK!” Is heard from inside the apartment. 

“Sensitive hearing, right. Forgot about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so in love with this couple! Every time I see James with Darcy now I'm like NOOOO they're too much alike!!! Steve needs Darcy, and James needs Jane. Jane and Steve are water. Darcy and James are fire! There needs to be more WinterScience! Let me know what you think!


End file.
